


Just one mistake

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Song fic, This killed my feels, implied maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one mistake <br/>	is all it will take<br/>you’ll go down in history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one mistake

**Author's Note:**

> this killed my feels, and I'm sorry if it kills yours too ;;  
> I just listened to this song again (centuries by FOB, good song) it made me think of that, hope y'all enjoy it ^^

_Just one mistake_  
            is all it will take  
you’ll go down in history 

 

One mistake hmm? Well Pietro liked to think at the very least he was good with making decisions (even if Wanda begged to disagree)

 

            “If you aren’t careful you’re going to be shot, while running you are near invincible but when standing still, you could get shot”

 

Oh how he should have listened to her, of course she’d be right. She was always right, his little sister by twelve minutes.

 

He hadn’t even thought twice on it as he’d sped in front of the bullets aimed for Clint and the kid and as the bullets pierced through his skin, his suit, him feeling every one of them rip through him he didn’t scream, he wouldn’t do that to his sister, he knew she would see this, hear this, or sense it, somehow she’d know.

 

_I’m sorry Wanda_

“You didn’t see that coming?”

He asks weakly, managing a final cocky grin before he drops to the ground, the last thing his blue eyes see is clint and steve running to him and he hears in his head, his sister’s screams, and oh – _how he wants to stay and tell her he loves her and that he’s sorry he cant._

 

_Forgive me_

 

He thinks, hoping she picks up on that as everything fades to black.


End file.
